


Coda zu 5.19

by Rodo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doppeldrabble, Episode Related, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali stand am Straßenrand ... (Coda zu 5.19, <i>Hammer of the Gods</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda zu 5.19

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich im Rahmen von _Three Weeks For Dreamwidth_ veröffentlicht.  
> Betagelesen von [sevil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil).

Kali stand am Straßenrand und sah den Brüdern Winchester dabei zu, wie sie mit ihrem lächerlichen Auto davonfuhren. Sie war mitten im Nirgendwo, umgeben von nichts als Feldern, Himmel und Mond. Hier schien es so unwirklich, dass das Ende der Welt nahte.

„Schön, nicht wahr?“, bemerkte eine Stimme neben ihr.

Sie wandte sich um und starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, ohne dass sie sich ihre Überraschung anmerken ließ. „Gabriel. Ich dachte du wärest tot.“

„Das bin ich, soweit es diese beiden und meinen Bruder betrifft.“

„Du hast ihnen erzählt, wie sie ihn töten können, richtig?“

„So etwas Ähnliches. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand außer Michael ihn tatsächlich töten kann.“

„Warum hast du es dann versucht?“

Gabriel zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte schelmisch. „Das habe ich nicht. Ich habe nur Zeit geschunden.“

„Und bist wieder einmal davongekommen.“

„Was soll ich sagen? Ich habe ein Talent dafür. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass alle mich unterschätzen und sich reinlegen lassen.“ Er schwieg für einen Moment. „Lust auf Snickers?“, fragte er und begann genüsslich an einem Schokoriegel zu knabbern.

Kali rollte mit den Augen. Er würde sich niemals ändern. „Was nun?“

„Abwarten. Und hoffen, dass wir auf das richtige Pferd gesetzt haben.“

_Ende_


End file.
